Live
by Cheza-chan
Summary: It always turns out to be the one you least expected that stays with you when you need comforting the most. [Shonen-ai, One-Shot]


**Title:** Live

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I can play around with the characters.

**Author Note:** I bet you're all thinking "wow, she pulled this right out of the wazoo". Yeah, I think so, too, but I've read it multiple times and I actually like it. The title sucks, though. (feels she has never been capable of creating a good title) Good drabbles come to people who have no mind or time!

* * *

They were all gone. But the worst thing was, _she_ had been the first to go. For almost ten more years since their eras first collided, they continued to fight Naraku. Then the final battle came. She smiled warmly at everyone even as her spirit was sealed into the jewel as it had been with the priestess before her.

Her statue still stands after a hundred years, with Naraku's many body parts frozen as if he were trying to embrace her at the last minute. A ward had been placed over the area so no youkai could get too close in hopes of stealing the Shikon no Tama.

The monk went next. After holding his own for quite some time, his strength was proven to be futile without the help of the void that had been in his hand and the youkai's ambush was a success. The demon slayer blamed herself for not being there to protect him, and grieved for her lover along with her brother until her tears also ended some years later.

Every human he had even known was gone.

The dog-like ears twitched at the soft movements behind him but the amber orbs wouldn't leave the statue he visited every ten years. The smile still remained on her face, never to be eroded.

"Inuyasha," a soft voice spoke. It sounded distant in the hanyou's perceptive ears.

During the years that Kagome was still alive, she bore two children for Inuyasha. Because of the little demon blood flowing through their veins, they would remain alive longer than a normal human. _They_ were the only reasons _he_ remained alive—his children and grandchildren, and also the being standing beside him that placed a gentle touch to his arm.

The hanyou tore his gaze away from the frozen young woman to the adult fox. A small smile tugged at his lips and Shippo gladly returned it. He had grown to be quite handsome, with silky copper hair than ran down his back and a sleek tail that was idly swishing back and forth. The fifth appendage slowly curled against his slender thigh as the fox realized Inuyasha was staring at it again.

"Come on," he sighed. "Your granddaughter's wailing like a banshee for you."

Inuyasha smirked, knowing which child he spoke of, and raised his claw to run it through the bright locks. He cupped Shippo's chin and drew him in for a light kiss. The fox felt tears come to his eyes and he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck. He wanted to hear him again. For a hundred years, the hanyou had locked his voice away and gained ultimate control over his temper.

"Inuyasha," Shippo whimpered, rising onto his toes to hug his mate tighter. "Please. Just say my name. That's all I want."

Inuyasha continued to silently run his hands through the copper strands. What he wanted was to not lose anyone else. What he wanted was to bring Kagome back so she could see the beautiful family that she had created. But Kagome wasn't going to come back; she was locked in the sacred jewel, her soul never to be reborn again. "Shippo…"

The bright green eyes widened.

Inuyasha's arms tightened around the smaller frame as he grunted. "Stay with me… Shippo."

Shippo laughed happy, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'll stay with you forever," he whispered. Staring at Kagome's statue, his smile became soft and warm. '_I'll keep him safe, Kagome. I promise_.' He sniffled, burying his face in the fire-rat kimono.

Inuyasha's ears twitched again and he smirked. The girl had a healthy set of lungs. Pulling Shippo away but keeping a grip on the young fox's wrist, he walked them both back through the woods and to the village. He would never let go—Shippo didn't want him to.

* * *

**A/N:** I had intially meant for it to be Sesshoumaru, but then Shippo just came to mind and I thought it was somehow much better. Sadly, even though I obviously _was_ against incest, I'll probably bring out a SessInu drabble. (hangs her head)


End file.
